Talk:UNSC Everest
Picture In the small graphic novel, Halo Wars: Genesis, there's a number of panels depicting UNSC vessels fighting Covenant ships in space. Of these, there is one panel in particular that is relevant to this talk page. Leading the charge in what I believe to be the Battle of Groombridge (I'm not for sure as my copy of genesis is currently lost under a pile of unorganized books), there is a heavily modified Marathon cruiser in front of the rest of the UNSC fleet. It is bulkier and has clearly had a number of modifications to the fore of the ship, yet distinctly remains a Marathon. As Everest is only stated to be a "modified" cruiser (the designation of which is never mentioned), I would like to know if anyone agrees that it is entirely reasonable to assume the ship is indeed our Everest and whether I should put a picture of it on this page. Above is the cruiser in question (The middle ship is a standard Marathon cruiser) It retains the central basic shape of a Marathon with what appears to be heavier armor. On top of that basic chassis lies huge chunks of additional renovations and what seems to be an upgraded--or at the very least, elongated--MAC canon with a beefed up chunk of titanium surrounding it. So again...in light of these modifications and it's place in the front of the fleet, does anyone think the cruiser should be shown on the actual UNSC Everest article?--Nerfherder1428 21:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say add it if I could see the image. -- Lord Hyren 21:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) After looking at the comic it's the Battle of Alpha Aurigae, October 21, 2526. And it looks like it could be a modified destroyer. I'd say hold off a bit on adding it. -- Lord Hyren 02:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's definitely not a destroyer, thought it's true that with the modifications, it has a similar shape. Bring up the Marathon article and look at it's profile and then compare with the middle ship in the picture above. That middle ship Marathon was pulled directly FROM the ship in question, as if a Marathon was layered on top of it pixel by pixel. Study the picture again. It has the same silhouette, the same markings, the same plates as a Marathon...plus a buttload of armor and a modified Mac system.--Nerfherder1428 03:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::To Nerfherder1428, learn to emphasize your point by Bolding, not by capitalising. I did a comparison via Photoshop (so small, zooming doesn't help but thanks to my super sharp eyes) and looks like it is modified Halcyon Cruiser. Note; Marathon Cruisers are replacements for the aging Halcyon Cruisers and was first introduced before the Battle of Earth.外国人(7alk) 03:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, better yet, zoom in on the pic above. Look at the supposed Everest ship leading the fleet. Now look at the cruiser straight above and a little behind it and the one straight down and a little behind. What I'm going to call the Everest is the same type of ship as those other ones (which are Marathons...not destroyers) plus all kinds of modifications. Granted, the Everest looks smaller because it's farther away from the viewpoint, but you can match EVERY detail from the Marathons to this modified cruiser and then some. (as an easter egg, can anyone notice the modified Halcyon Cruiser with stabilizing fins slightly behind the Everest and what can only be assumed to be a carrier in the way back?)--Nerfherder1428 03:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Learn to Bold, it hurts the eyes seeing things capitalised! Oh, those are Halycon according to canon, not Marathon. Artistic License sucks.外国人(7alk) 03:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No no no. Do the comparison again if you must. As for your canon, Marathons have been around for a while. By the battle of Earth, Halcyons weren't exactly recently replaced, they were ancient (haha, good?). The Halo Encyclopedia specifically states that Marathons were in the process of replacing Halcyons shortly before even first contact with the Covenant. Most sources allude to this as well. Marathons aren't exactly a super new ship. And not only that, but there are both Marathons and 'Halcyons in the Aurigae picture! Directly above the yellow text box is a Marathon cruiser. And directly above that is a Halcyon much like the Pillar of Autumn. I'm surprised this is difficult to pick out but I'll be happy to do some photoshop comparisons if I must. I don't believe that there is any breach of canon as to why both Halcyons and Marathons could not possibly be in the same place, but if you can give me a source, I'd be happy to attempt to refute it with other canon. ::And come on, capitalizing a couple words here and there isn't THAT bad... : ) --Nerfherder1428 11:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay so I have the picture: If you can see to the right, the top row shows all Halcyon cruisers. The next row is all Marathon cruisers. The last picture in each row comes from the Battle of Augirae panel in Genesis. Is it easier to visualize now that I can physically show you that those last two pics are completely different (and not both Halcyon cruisers)? After this, we can get back to what's at hand: The ''UNSC Everest. It is the "Heavily Modified Marathon Cruiser" in the bottom-right side of the picture and you should be able to see the massive hulks of titanium built around the main chassis of what is 'clearly '''a Marathon (compare the engines or the siding or even the inner nose area for those two ships on the bottom right...you'll see that they're the same). Now that we can establish that once and for all, unequivocally, yes, this is also a Marathon albeit heavily beefed up, can we please determine whether or not it could be included as the Everest picture? (Based, of course, on its modifications and prominence leading the rest of the fleet?)--Nerfherder1428 20:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :'Agree. Since it's unlikely we'll ever get a better and more probable image (aside from one stated to be the Everest of course); I see no reason why we can't declare this some of Halopedia's "canon." Albeit the weakest form of canon. -- Lord Hyren 23:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's an uploaded higher resolution image of the ship in discussion. -- Lord Hyren 06:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Armament I have three problems with the current Armament section in the technical specifications. First, on the page quoted, Cole requisitioned 2,400 ''Archer Missiles, not ''24,000. Secondly, he was writing a requisitions form for a fleetgroup of 162 combat ships, not just his flagship. And while the ship could be significantly larger then a Cruiser designed, built, and operated since before 11/15/2525, earliest in-story mention of the ship (as far as I can tell) would be, or have been heavily modified and extensively refitted to support a massive amount of Archer Missile Pods (particularly Oversized ones, however much larger then typical Archer Missile Pods the Oversized tag signifies (And just where did the Oversized tag come from, anyway? Not my copy of Halo Evolutions, that's for sure;)), I seriously doubt it would support 400. As for the 105 Shiva missiles...Well. He did requisition 105, that's so. And in the subsequent battle, his ships used a dozen Shiva missiles in their pass (page 478, second paragraph), so presumably some of those missiles went to other ships...is what I would assume, were it not mentioned at the very top of pg. 482 that, at a place where there was only the Everest (or possibly the Everest and another Cruiser, based upon later information), two simultaneous waves of Shiva Nuclear Missiles were fired, another dozen towards the Covenant forces, and a further 100 into the gas giant. A simultaneous launch of 112 Shiva Missiles, and since that same paragraph mentions an also simultaneous launch of multiple Archer Missiles, I'm assuming Cole didn't simply use the Everest's Archer launch tubes/pods to fire a larger-then-normal weight of Shiva missiles. There might have been additional, independent launchers, unmentioned within the story, or some of the fire may have come from the second cruiser postulated to have been present, or the missiles could have been programmed/aimed/ordered to hold back, or take different paths, so that despite being released in staggered waves, they'd depart, and move, at the same time. That still suggests either that the Everest both carried and was capable of launching at least seven more Shiva Missiles then the current entry states, or that it was capable of firing signifigently less, but had a larger storage capacity, or possibly had the missiles dispersed to other vessels/mechanisms. However it was actually played out, the current armament suggested for the Everest, even the correctly quoted parts, seem to be unlikely excessive. I'm also curious as to just where the idea it was some kind of massive "Super-Heavy Cruiser," came from, but I don't have anything to specifically refute that, and lack the Halo Wars: Genesis comic, so I'll settle for being curious.